The Rise
by nani-crazy
Summary: Naruto is taken in by a teenage female ANBU who is the mother of a one year old boy. Now with a family and a super strong mom to giude him through life, what future does the blond shinobi have now.Strong,smart, but still goofy Naruto. Don't own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

The Rise

Night has fallen, there is a full moon shining brightly along with billions of stars in the clear indigo sky. A young boy is walking through the streets of a large village called Konoha. The boy's name is Naruto Uzamaki. He is only eight years old,has tanned skin, spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and six whisker like marks, three on each cheek. and has no one to look after him and has nowhere to go, at least for the time being. He silently walks the streets searching for a safe place to sleep, so that he won't have to worry about being found by some of the villagers who would want to hurt or even worse kill him. Why would anyone want to hurt a child so young, because he is the container for the Kyuubi. A beast that only eight years ago nearly destroyed the village, killing hundreds of people including the Fourth Hokage who sealed the beast within the young boy when he was only a few minutes old, thus losing his own life. As he is walking down the lonely streets he comes upon a teenage girl who is holding a baby, around the age of one, wearing a mask with the face of a kitsune and a tight, black body suit. Naruto notices that she is apart of ANBU and comes to a complete stop. Fear begins to rise up in him, the flight or fight mechanism is his body turns on, but he is unable to move. The teenage girl sensing the fear looks toward Naruto's direction and begins to walk towards him, child in tote. Naruto still frozen in place, shaking, he lifts up his hands ready for the beating to come, but is shocked when the girl says,

"I won't hurt you. What is your name little one," says the mysterious woman in a calming voice.

"My name i-is N-naruto." slowly lowering his hands.

" Well, Naruto I don't think that you should be out here all alone. Where are your guardians?"

"I don't have any."

"Well, now you do. Come with me," said the young woman holding out her child free hand to him. He shyly takes her hand and lets her lead him back to her apartment. She unlocks the door struggling some, due to the baby in her arms, but is able to open it. She guide Naruto inside and he is surprised by how large the apartment is.

"Make yourself at home while I go put Yoshiro to bed."

" Can I come?"

" Um, if you want to. Sure."He follows the young lady down the hall and into a small room that smelt like baby powder and strawberries. The room had a day and night theme. The walls were light blue in color and had a sun and moon themed border along the top of the walls. The curtain as well as the area rug matched the the border. There was an oak wood crib along the right side of the room filled with fluffy pillows and blankets. On the left side of the room there was a changing station along with a wastebasket and cart that had all sorts of baby cleaning items on it, noticing the lack of wipes and diapers. Naruto was about to ask the young lady why she did not have a whole lot of diapers when Yoshiro started to whine. The young lady presented Yoshiro with a blue and brown bear and hid cries were quickly hushed and he fell asleep. Naruto walked over to the crib and peered through the bars at Yoshiro who had short black hair and lightly tanned skin. Naruto looked at the young lady who had taken off her ANBU mask and notice that she was quite beautiful. Yoshiro's 'mother?' had milk chocolate skin, dark chocolate eyes, and short curly black hair that she wore with a black headband. The young lady felt Naruto's stare and looked at him and giggled when he blushed. He follows her out of the child's bedroom and back into the main area where she sat on a beige couch naruto followed suit and remembered that he had know idea who he was sitting next to. Feeling confident that she would not hurt him he asked.

" Um, what is your name?" The young woman looked at him questioningly , thinking to herself that he should have asked that question way before now, but answered calmly,

" Tsamaie Moorè."

" How old are you? You look kind of young to be a mommy."

"I'm 16 and yes I am kind of young to be a mommy, but I am."

"Where's Yoshiro's daddy?"

" Away."

"Is he coming back?"

"I do not know." she let out a sad sigh. Knowing in her heart that he was never coming back. 'H_ow could he, he's a wanted criminal , who killed his entire family, well except for his little brother.'_

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Tsamie looked at the clock in the living room and noticed that is was getting close to midnight. She looked towards naruto who was soundly sleeping at the other end of the couch. She stood up, picked up naruto and carried him to the room next to Yoshiro's and placed him in the twin sized bed. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight. She exited Naruto's room and headed towards her own which was across the hall. Once in her room she undressed, put on her pajamas, and got into bed and fell into a restful sleep.

The next day naruto woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He rolled over and noticed that he was no longer on the couch in the living room, but in a bedroom. He got out of bed and walked over to the door listening for anyone who was awake. He stayed in that position for awhile until he hard someone jumping up and down in a bed.

"that must be Yoshiro."

he opened the door and walked over to Yoshiro's room. Upon entering Yoshiro stopped jumping thinking that it was his mommy, but was disappointed when he saw a strange boy with blond hair. Naruto walked over to Yoshiro's bed and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzamaki."

"Mommy?"

"She's still sleep"

"Wake up?"

"I guess we can go wake her up. Come on." Naruto held out his arms and helped Yoshiro out of his crib. He was on his way out the door when Yoshiro started squirming in his arms. Confused by this naruto put him down and Yoshiro began to walk towards his door, but fell half way there. Seeing this naruto walked over and helped him up this time holding his hand he and Yoshiro made their way to Tsamaie's room. Naruto was about to knock on the door when he noticed that Yoshiro had already began to open it. 'He must do this everyday!' Naruto thought while watching the toddler turn the knob and open the door. The two walked in hand and hand, climbed on to Tsamaie's bed and waited. After a few minutes of no response Yoshiro began to shake, poke, tap his mommy so that she would wake up. After the first couple of pokes, which were conveniently in her eye, she sat up and stared at the two children sitting on her bed.

"You do know today is Saturday," said Tsamaie still half asleep.

"Hungry!", shouted Yoshiro with a serious, if a child that young can be, tone.

"Fine, I'm getting up. So demanding to be so young," said Tsamaie while getting out of the bed.

"Good morning Tsamaie- San," Naruto shyly said.

" Call me mom," responded Tsamaie as she picked up Yoshiro and headed towards the door. Naruto was shocked by her response,but regained his composure and followed his mom and little brother, who was now waddling, out of the room. In the kitchen Tsamaie was getting the utensils and ingredients that she needed to make some strawberry pancakes for her and Naruto and she took out a box of cream of wheat for Yoshiro, who was not old enough to receive such a messy and sugary dish. After a few minutes the house was filled with the sent of strawberries and butter. Naruto started to drool, he could already taste the sweet delight that would soon be in front of him. Next to him Yoshiro, who was now in his highchair, was tying a bib around his neck, ready for his meal.

"Alright boys breakfast is ready!"

"Yea!" shouted the two children, soon their plate or bowl was filled with the awaited goodness that they longed for. After saying grace they hungrily began to eat their food.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right chapter two is up. Sorry about the replication of chapter one, but thanks to my viewers I was notified and was able to get it corrected. This chapter is going to be funny, so I advise you not to eat or drink anything while reading. Enjoy and I love you!^.^**

Chapter 2

After breakfast, Tsamaie and the boys took their baths and got ready to go out for the day. Since Naruto was a new addition to the family, he had nothing of his own. That is why Tsamaie had her mind set on buying Naruto a few odds and ends that he would need and maybe if he was well behaved, a few treats that he may want, but the necessities come first. While Tsamaie was getting Yoshiro dressed, she heard a lot of banging coming from Naruto's room. After putting Yoshiro's shirt on him she went to Naruto's room and knocked. There was no answer, but instead she received more banging.

"Naruto are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Again there was no answer. Getting worried, as moms do, she opened the door to find a defeated Naruto tied up in his shoe laces. Naruto innocently looked at his mother with pleading eyes that were begging for help. With a sigh, she walked over to her goofy blond and untangled him from the trap he had gotten himself into.

"How in the world did you do that?"

"I don't know. The whole thing is a blur. One moment I'm fighting with them and the next thing I know, I'm all tied up."

Tsamaie began to laugh at her son's defeat by two inanimate objects. Naruto glared and pouted at his mother, upset that she was laughing at him. Once her laughing fit was over she helped Naruto put his laces back in his shoes, tied the up for him, and when she was done, left to go finish dressing Yoshiro. Once the boys were dressed, she took them into the living room and sat them on the couch. After getting them situated, she went to her room to get dressed. She decided to wear a dark purple shirt, tight black jeans, and a pair of black boots. She put on a headband and was ready to go. When she entered the living room she saw a sight that made her eye twitch. The scene was so unbelievable that not even the greatest philosophers would be able to explain it. What she saw was a naked Yoshiro running into the kitchen, a tied up Naruto, and the living room in complete disarray.

_'How in all that is good and holy were they able to do this in less than five minutes?'_

Again, she sighed and went over to help Naruto, while making a mental note not to buy him shoes with laces in them. After untying her blond she went into the kitchen to see where Yoshiro was hiding. When she entered, she heard a lot of rustling coming from the bottom cabinet by the refrigerator. When she opened it she found a sugar-coated Yoshiro, happily eating the contents of the bag. Another sigh was let out as she picked up her brunette, leaving the invaded bag in the cabinet, and headed towards the bathroom. Naruto, seeing his brother covered in sugar, started to laugh so hard that he fell off the couch, which caused Yoshiro to laugh, and in return caused Tsamaie to laugh. After the silly family moment Tsamaie went into the bathroom to give Yoshiro a second bath. When that was done she redressed him in a pair of blue jean overalls, a red short sleeved shirt, white socks and white shoes. When she came into the living room, Naruto was sitting on the couch glaring at his sneakers and the_ evil_ laces that they possessed. She placed Yoshiro next to Naruto on the couch and while the two were getting to know each other she went into her bedroom closet to see if she could find him some suitable footwear, after all she was able to find clothes for him to wear.

"Man I really need to clean this thing out. I have stuff in here from when I was a Genin."

After a few minutes she found a pair of blue sandals that she once wore as a Genin. After examining them, making sure that they would not cause Naruto any distress, she went to the living room and presented the young blond with his semi-new shoes.

"Wow! Thanks! These are so cool! I love them! Wow! Where did you get them?"

"You are welcome. I had them. Now hurry and put them on we have a lot to do today."

Naruto did as he was told, grinning from ear to ear. After two and a half hours of getting ready they were finally ready to go.

When they got to the village business district, Naruto began to feel uneasy. It was not because he was wearing a pair of Tsamaie's out grown blue jeans and one of her workout shirts, but because the villagers were glaring at him and whispering amongst one another. Naruto looked up at Tsamaie, who had a serious look on her face; Naruto assumed that she was making a list of things in her head.

_'I don't know how she is able to keep so much information in her __head, but__ she __does,'_ he thought. Then he looked at Yoshiro who was in Tsamaie's arm pointing at all the different things that he saw. Naruto smiled; Yoshiro was so care free, happy, and safe in his mother's arms. Tsamaie stopped in front of a clothing store and walked inside. Again, Naruto noticed people giving him dirty looks and whispering, he started to get scared. He wondered why they have not done or said anything. Then he looked at his mommy again and noticed that her eye were a different color. Instead of the dark chocolate color, they were gold. Tsamaie stopped in front of the youth section of the store and told him to pick out a few outfits and some pajamas. He hesitantly let go of her hand and began sifting through the various clothing racks in that section.

After awhile he was able to find five pairs of pants. Three pairs regular blue jeans, one pair of black jeans with red flames going up the right pant leg, and one pair of blue jeans that had 'ramen' in gold letters, going down both pant legs. He also found five shirts that surprisingly went well with his jeans. Three of them were white and had the leaf symbol on it in either blue, green, or red., a black long sleeved shirt with a flaming red '9', and a white and gold shirt. After careful consideration Naruto was able to decide on a pair of light blue pajamas covered with steaming bowls of ramen. He got a pack of underwear, socks, and t-shirts, walked over to his mom, who was holding the rest of his clothes and Yoshiro. They made their way to the counter and paid for the items then left. The next stop was a shoe store that had, what seemed like, nothing but sneakers. Naruto glared at the _evil _footwear that he despised so much. They walked over to the children's section of the store and Tsamaie, after putting Yoshiro down began to look for a pair of shoes for Naruto. While waiting, Naruto had gotten a firm grip on Yoshiro's hand, who was trying to get away and go exploring. Noticing that they were alone, Naruto looked around for his mother and saw that she was at the other end of the aisle. Before he had a chance to go to her a woman appeared with a broom in her hand. She looked at Naruto with disdain and at Yoshiro with concern.

"You demon child, let go of that poor boy and get out of my store!"

She then grabs Yoshiro from Naruto's grasp with such force that he began to cry. The woman raised the broom that was in her hands ready to strike him. He held up his arms to shield himself from the oncoming blow when a 'slam' and a 'clack' was heard. Naruto looked toward the sound to see his mother holding the woman by her throat, a few inches off the floor and the broom broken at her feet. Naruto quickly grabbed Yoshiro's hand and tried to console him, while Tsamaie was verbalizing to the woman how asinine she was for being so mean to her children. A few seconds later, Tsamaie let the woman go and she fell to the floor. Taking both Yoshiro's hand and Naruto's, she led them over to the section where she was before. Naruto noticed that this section had sneakers that use Velcro, instead of laces, to secure shoes. He tried on a pair of white sneakers then a pair of black ones. Once she got the correct size she picked out a pair of slippers to go with his new pajamas. Once that was sorted out they gathered the shoe boxes and went to the register and were greeted by an elderly man. Tsamaie paid for the items and headed towards home with Naruto holding her hand and Yoshiro on her hip. Luckily, Naruto was able to carry his own bags without any trouble. Once, they got home Tsamaie set Yoshiro in front of the door to the apartment and looked at Naruto with sadden eyes. He had a bad feeling about what she was about to say.

"Naruto, the next time someone does anything to hurt you or your brother, I want you to come and get me. Do not try to fight then and _definitely_ do not let them beat on you. You bring your brother and come get me. Do you understand? At least until you are a ninja."

"Yes. I understand. Wait! What do you mean by 'at least until you are a ninja'?"

"You do know that I am an ANBU?"

"Yes. I saw your mask last night."

"Then would it not be assumed that I will have my children follow in my footsteps?"

"I guess so."

"Very well then. You start academy next week."

"What!"

"Yup. I have to see the Hokage today anyway to report on my last mission, so I decided that while I'm there I will go register you for the academy. No arguing, respect your elders."

"Okay, but you have to train me before I go and tutor me too."

"Agreed. Now let's get some lunch and clean up before we go out again."

"Why do we need to go back out?"

"Groceries."

"Oh. Are you going to buy vegetables?"

"Yes, I am and you are going to eat them."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

**Okay end of chapter two. Hope you enjoyed the story thus far. In the next chapter Tsamaie'****s power will be revealed, so stay tuned. Love you!****^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, chapter three is up. This chapter is going to be quite interesting,so enjoy. I will need to repost the second chapter because of the many grammatical errors that I noticed while I was reading at home, thanks to Open Office. From now on I will stick with my home computer to type my stories. Thanks for reading!^.^**

Chapter 3

Tsamaie unlocked the door and entered the still disheveled house. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was getting close to one o'clock, she had to go see the Hokage at one thirty and she still had to go grocery shopping, clean the house, and put Yoshiro down for a nap before he got cranky. Naruto and Yoshiro had gone into the kitchen and were waiting for her to come and make them lunch.

"What would you like for lunch guys?"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

Shouted Naruto and Yoshiro. Tsamaie sighed, and went over to the cabinet and took out three packs of instant ramen, shrimp flavor. She took out a large pot, added enough water for three packs, put it on the heated stove, and began straightening up, waiting for the water to boil. While she was sweeping up the sugar that Yoshiro had wasted earlier that day a knock was heard and the doorbell rang. Tsamaie went to the door and was surprised, relieved, and scared all at the same time. Standing on her doorstep was the Third Hokage.

"H-hello, Hokage-Sama. What brings you here?"

"I heard that there was a confrontation in the business district this morning that involved you and a store clerk."

"She started it."

"Tsamaie I know that it is hard raising a child by yourself, but..."

"I have two now, Yoshiro and Naruto."

"I assume that the confrontation that occurred had something to do with him."

"That wench was going to hurt him and not only that she made Yoshiro cry!"

"You do now about his condition, do you not?"

When he said that Tsamaie stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know how the citizens feel about him."

"I do not see where you are going with this Hokage-Sama."

"All I am saying is that you cannot be there to protect all of the time."

"I know that. That is why I am signing him up for the academy and also tutoring him."

"Have you told Naruto about your plans?"

"Of course."

"Well, since I am here, let us get the paper work done and you can give me that mission report."

"Very well."

When they reentered the apartment, Tsamaie remembered that she had left a pot of water on the stove. Almost knocking over the Hokage, she ran frantically to the kitchen to find Naruto and Yoshiro eating their lunch.

"Okay. What happened?"

"I finished making lunch."

"You know how to use the stove?"

"Yup."

"Well then. That means you can help clean up the mess you and your brother made!"

"Crap!"

"I see that you are quite at home here Naruto."

"Hey old man, what are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with Tsamaie. I here that you will be entering the academy."

"Yup! And mom is going to train me before I go."

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's get to that paperwork."

They went into the living room, sat down, and began to discuss some important matters. Sarutobi reached into his robe and pulled out a folder that had the registration forms that Tsamaie needed to fill out.

"I originally bought these for Yoshiro's early registration, but they can be used for Naruto."

"Why would I want Yoshiro to start the academy so early."

"You began training at his age and graduated a year after entering."

"That is because my father wanted to raise a weapon, not a child."

"Is that why you are not registering him now?"

"No. I do not want him to get power hungry and end up like his father."

"He is going to find out sooner or later who his father is and the power that he possesses."

"I rather have it be later. No child should go through what I went through."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The council wants another _him_ and they will push that expectation on anyone who fits the profile. Whether it be his brother or his son."

"Does the council know that Yoshiro is his son?"

"No, I told the nurse that I did not know who the father was."

"What will you do when they find out the truth? He is going to develop his kekki genki and your bloodline jutsu."

"True. But at this moment I can just wait and see. They can't do much without my permission."

"You and I both know that the council does not do everything by the book. They will find away to go over you. You have a lot of things weighing against you Tsamaie. Your father, the pregnancy, no knowledge of the father of your child, your attitude, and the constant disrespect towards the council. Now they have an even greater reason since you have taken in Naruto."

"The council needs to find something else better to do than ruing people's lives. What does my past have to do with what is best for my child."

"They are thinking of putting him in protective services if you do not clean up your act. They feel that you will taint him and turn him against the village."

"So they think that I will take him and run off to join forces with my father?"

"Yes. And they have liable reasons to expect that."

"Which are?"

"The amount of time it takes you to complete missions. I know you have told me and even put it in your reports that you stop in various villages on the way to purchase random items, but..."

"They think that I'm meeting with my father or someone who is in partnership with him."

"Exactly. They are serious about this and it could cause you a lot of problems."

"What else do they supposedly have against me?"

"Your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"They change color every so often from dark brown to gold."

"Really?"

"Yes. And the council feels that you may be a container for some sort of beast that is sealed inside you or that you your father could have done experiments on you and mixed your blood."

"They need to stop reading so many science fiction novels."

"Tsamaie please take this seriously."

"I am. They are the ones making up reasons to get rid of me. And the only reason that they have not is because of my so called tainted blood. I have one of the rarest bloodline jutsu in history and they are waiting for Yoshiro to get old enough to be able to use it and for me to teach him how to before they throw me out."

"Tsamaie, I know that having the Genesis bloodline limit and being an Elementalist is a large responsibility. The power to heal any wound, regrow any limb or body part in general, and the ability to bring someone back to life. And having every element know to man at you finger tips. And not including raising two children."

"And the villagers talking about me and my 'fatherless' child as if we were not there."

"Yes that also, but you can understand why. It is rumored that you do not know who Yoshiro's father is, but you do know and refuse to tell. What are you afraid of?"

"What makes you think that I'm afraid of anything."

"Everyone is afraid of something."

"I'm not everyone."

"True, but if it is not fear then it must be regret."

"H'm."

"So it is. Do you regret not telling him the moment you found out. Do you think that if you had he would not have committed such a crime and left?"

Tears began to flow from Tsamaie's eyes. The words that were coming form the Hokage's mouth were true. She regretted everything that she did and did not do, but even though the truth hurt she still loved him and will always love her son.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Now, I thought we were going to get Naruto registered for the academy," she said changing the subject and drying her eyes.

"Yes, let us continue."

During their conversation, Naruto was cleaning up the kitchen. He started with the mess that Yoshiro had made earlier that day. He got the broom and dust pan from beside the fridge, swept up the sugar that was on the floor and the sugar that was wasted in the cabinet he swept that into the dust pan. He took the nearly empty bag and carefully put it in the trash. He cleared off the table and put the dirty dishes in the left side of the sink and filled the right side with water and detergent. He rinsed off the dishes then proceeded to wash, rinse, and place them in the drying rack that was on the counter. When finished he rinsed out the sink and sponge, put Tsamaie's food in the fridge for later, and decide to go take a nap. When he looked at Yoshiro, who was still sitting in his highchair, he chuckled at the faces that he was making in his sleep. He went over and carefully lifted the tray and took his little brother out his chair and carried him to his room. While making his way to the bedroom Tsamaie noticed that Naruto was struggling, she excused herself and took Yoshiro from his arms. She went to Yoshiro's room, took off his shoes, and placed him in his crib. After making sure he was settled she went to Naruto's room to find him already asleep in his bed. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him to rest. She went back to the living room to finish signing some papers and give Sarutobi the mission report. When she walked in she was confronted by fatherly eyes.

"You are one of the most committed people I have ever known and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

**Until next time, Love you!^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, chapter four is up. Chapter three was too sweet! I can feel the words flowing through my mind. I thank all of those who have been reading and I ask that you continue to comment and give some feedback on my story. I really love you guys!^.^**

Chapter Four

"Finally!"

"Come now. It was not that bad."

"Coming from the man who does nothing, but paperwork all day."

"Behave yourself."

"Yes sir."

"You have a mission next Monday, be sure to report to the tower that Sunday for your debriefing."

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. That gives me a week to train naruto and find a someone to watch the two."

"Do you have someone in mind."

"I was thinking either Kakashi or Iruka."

"I think that Iruka would be a better choice."

"Yeah."

"Kakashi does not have the amount of focus needed to take care of children."

"Especially when his nose is always in that book."

"Indeed. Well, I must be off. And by the way, what will you be teaching Naruto?"

"The basics and a little extra."

"What do you mean by a little extra?"

"You will see at the Chunin exams."

"Confident are we?"

"Of course."

"Good-bye."

"See-ya."

After the Hokage left Tsamaie headed towards the kitchen to find it...spotless. Everything was in its place and clean. She looked around in disbelief, wondering who could have done such a thing.

_'Naruto.'_

she left the kitchen and started to straighten up the living room. She was happy that she did not have to clean up two rooms. While she was cleaning Tsamaie herd another knock at the door. She went to the door and she opened it to find Mizuki grinning in her face.

'O_h no. Not him.'_

"Hey, Mizuki."

"Good afternoon beautiful," while scanning Tsamaie's body.

"Why are you here?"

"I want you to accompany me this evening for some fine dinning and entertainment."

"I can't, I have things to take care of and you are way to old for me."

"I'm only four years older than you."

"Exactly. Now if you do not mind I have children to attend to."

"I thought you only had one."

"Biologically. I adopted another."

"So the rumors of you taking in the demon are true. I thought you were smarter than that."

"I guess that I'm not who you thought I was. I guess now you don't want to go out with me."

"No, I'll just mark this up to teen hormones and your large heart. I still love you."

(Now do not be deceived. He does not l_ove_ her. He just wants to sleep with her.)

"Yeah. Well, I have a lot I need to get done, so if you don't mind..."

"Tsamaie, I know that you are just playing hard to get because of our small age difference but let me assure you that it will work out fine."

Mizuki began move in closer to Tsamaie. She had no place to go. Her back was against the wall, he had her closed in and just before he could kiss her Yoshiro woke up.

"Mommy!"

_'Saved by the yell! Thank you Yoshiro.'_

"Got to go!"

"Yeah I guess you do."

"Well, I'll be seeing ya."

"Yeah. Bye."

Tsamaie quickly closed the door and went to Yoshiro. When she got there she found him half way over the top of the bars on his crib. She waited by the door for him as she watched escape from his bedtime prison.

_'So thats how he gets out' _

Once he hit the floor he stood up, turned towards the door and found his mommy smiling at him. He clumsily walked to his mom and greeted her with a hug.

"Potty."

"Okay, come on."

He followed his mom to the bathroom and ran to the little plastic potty by the toilet. He was being potty trained and getting better each day, but Tsamaie still had a few diapers around just in case he needed a change. When he got to the potty he unbuckled, pulled down his pants and undies, and let nature take its course. When he was done cheers and claps could be heard throughout the apartment. All the noise woke up Naruto, who got out of bed and went to see what was going on. When he got in the hallway he was greeted by his mom and little brother.

"I went pee pee!"

"Too much information."

"Yup. Well, hello. You all rested up?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Thank you for cleaning the kitchen for me."

"No problem."

"It is two twenty, so what do ya want for dinner? We can pick it up while we are at the market."

"Ramen!"

"What is with you and wanting ramen all of the time."

"It's my favorite food."

"So! That does not mean you need to eat it everyday."

"But thats the only thing that I am able to get."

"You mean were able."

"Huh?"

"You're with me now and that means you will begin to have a balance diet of all the food groups."

"Oh. Um, so do I have to stop eating ramen?"

"No, but you are only allowed to eat it as a reward."

"What!"

"Suck it up."

"Man, this is going to be a long journey."

"You're weird."

"Am not."

"Mommy."

"Yes, Yoshiro."

"Spiteti!"

"What's spiteti?"

"He means spaghetti."

"What's spaghetti?"

"You'll find out at dinner."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinner Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right guys dinner is served!"

A large bowl of spaghetti covered in a savory meat sauce, a plate of bread, and a bowl of salad was set in front of Naruto, Yoshiro, and Tsamaie. Naruto looked at the mysterious food while Yoshiro and Tsamaie ate.

"Go ahead and try it. You'll love it."

Naruto picked up a fork full of spaghetti and shoved it in his mouth, getting sauce all over his chin. He began to chew, letting the flavors dance upon his palate. His eyes grew wide.

_'This is delicious!'_

He began to eat more and more. Enjoying every bite that he took. Tsamaie looked on, amused at how he was eating. Tomorrow was his first day of training and she was nervous. She had everything that she needed, but that did not make her nervousness leave. She knew that this upcoming week was going to be a long one. Not to mention that she will be off on a mission during Naruto's first week of academy.

"All gone!"

"No, eat your salad. You too Naruto."

"No like."

"No eat, no pie."

"Humph."

Yoshiro, wanting some pie, ate his salad and was ready for his desert. When Naruto was finished he had eaten everything.

"That was awesome mom! That was better than ramen!"

"Wow, I'm flattered."

"Let me get Yoshiro cleaned up then I'll start baking that pecan pie."

"Yeah!"

Tsamaie picked up Yoshiro and took him to the bathroom to rid his face of dinner. When she was done she returned to the kitchen to find Naruto washing the dinner dishes.

"I appreciate your help," she said while placing Yoshiro down.

"Not a problem."

"Want to help me with the pie?"

"Yeah."

"All right lets get to it!"

The baking began. They got the ingredients needed to make the pie. They used one cup of light corn syrup, one cup of brown sugar, ¼ teaspoon of salt, ⅓ cup of melted butter, one teaspoon of vanilla, three large eggs (slightly beaten), one heaping cup of pecan halves, one nine inch pie shell (unbaked). In a large bowl, they combined corn syrup, brown sugar, salt, butter, and vanilla; mixed it well. They added the pecan halves to make the filling and blended it together. Then they added the slightly beaten eggs and filling to the unbaked pie shell. The pie was baked in a preheated 350°F oven for 45 minutes, or until it set. They let the pie cool and ate it with vanilla bean ice cream.

"Pie yummy!"

"Awesome."

"Thanks."

"Hey mom, if you are such a good cook why did you become a ninja?"

"I like to travel."

"Oh. Where have you been?"

"Just about everywhere. Once you get a mission, you must complete it no matter where it may take you."

"Cool, I can't wait to be a ninja. What are you going to teach me tomorrow?"

"The basics and a little extra."

"H'm."

"What?"

"That sounds suspicious."

"Good."

"All gone!"

"Good job. You full? Are you all full?"

Tsamaie picked up Yoshiro and took him to the bathroom to wash him up and get him ready for bed. It was around nine thirty when everyone was finally settled. It had been a long day for Tsamaie and the boys. Who would have guessed that so much could happen in two days. Tsamaie knew that her life was not a normal like the rest of her age group but she felt that sometimes her life was more hectic than it needed to be, nevertheless, she bared it. She loved her sons and Yoshiro's father. She did not care about what others said about her or her children; she would go to the ends of the earth for them. She was a kunochi, a mother, and a faithful citizen of Konoha and nothing in this world was going to change it. With that thought she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake Up!"

"Jumping Jehoshaphat!"

"Come on,wake up. We have training to do."

"It's five in the morning!"

"Shh. Yoshiro is still asleep."

"You are the one who came in here yelling!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, since I'm up let's get going."

"Yes!"

Tsamaie groggily got out of bed and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, Naruto was already dressed. After checking on Yoshiro, Tsamaie and Naruto headed outside and walked across the street to training area 51. Area 51 consisted of trees, a lake, and a large clearing that had five wooden post om the far eastern side of it. When they got there, Naruto scanned the area taking in the surroundings. He was excited and ready to get things popping.

"First we'll start with the basics. You will learn what chakra is, how it works, what it does, and how to use it, conserve it, control it and channel it. Be sure that you pay attention and ask questions. The lack of knowledge and wisdom will determine whether you live or die."

"Yikes."

"Now that you understand the stakes that are at hand...let's begin."

Naruto trained from sun up to sundown, with breaks every now and then. His determination and his excellent amount of stamina and endurance made things go by even smoother. Naruto was able to learn the basics in one day, which was surprising to Tsamaie. As Naruto's skills and knowledge advanced, so did his training. Naruto even found out that he had another source of chakra, which was red in color and had an ominous aura about it. The more he learned and mastered, the more she taught him. By Wednesday, Naruto had perfect control over his main source of chakra and was ready to take the Chunin exams and pass. The second source was going to take some time to get use to and control. The extra that Tsamaie said she was going to teach him came. She gave Naruto a piece of paper and told him to channel his chakra into it. She explained that this will help both of them find out which element is he able to use. When nothing happened to the paper Tsamaie smiled, Naruto's element was wind. Then she asked him to do the same with his second source of chakra and when that burst into flames, they both now knew that Naruto was able to use wind and fire. So Naruto's elemental training began. By Friday, Naruto was able to use both chakras and both elements efficiently, but he still needed some more training to get more control over his red chakra.

On Saturday, Tsamaie decided that Naruto had learned way more than he needed to be caught up with the other students, in fact he was ahead of the others. Today was a day for relaxation and to get things done. She took this time to find Iruka and tell him about the upcoming mission and ask him to watch over Yoshiro and Naruto. After a few minutes of begging he finally agreed. When that was done she headed back home to see what her two kids were doing.

On Sunday afternoon, Tsamaie went to the Hokage tower to get her debriefing on the mission, she took the folder and went home to get her and the boys ready. The mission was to take three days and she would usually pack for a few extras, but since she was on thin ice she decided not. She packed two suitcase for the boys, making sure that they had enough clothes for their stay with Iruka. She did not want to be on a mission during Naruto's first week of academy and she really did not like leaving Yoshiro, but food needed to be on the table and bills needed to be paid. Once all the packing was done she took Naruto and Yoshiro to Iruka's house. When they got there they were greeted by Mizuki, who proceeded to flirt with Tsamaie and ignore Iruka's protest. Tsamaie, who was ignoring Mizuki, began to explain to Iruka how things flowed with her two boys and everything else that he needed to know to make the stay as nice as possible. After the introductions and instructions, good-byes, cries, screams, tantrums, whines, and kisses; Tsamaie was out the door and on her way to finish preparing for her mission.

Back at Iruka's house, he and Mizuki were having a conversation in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you agreed to take care of that beast."

"Keep you voice down. Tsamaie is one of my closest friends and my past student. How could I say no?"

"Whatever. I say we take this chance to get rid of the demon."

"If we do that are you prepared to deal with Tsamaie's wrath?"

"No."

"Then just grin and bare it."

"I just don't understand why a woman as sexy as her will risk her reputation to take care of a monster?"

"For starters, Tsamaie is sixteen, so stop trying to get in her pants; it's disgusting and two, his name is Naruto."

"You can be so uptight. You are just saying that because you want to be with her too, and you know that she would reject you because you were her sensei. That's why you told her to stop calling you that. Am I right?"

"No you are not."

"Don't believe you."

"Not really my problem.

"Whatever. I'm still going to pursue what I desire most, no matter how negative you may be."

"You sicken me. She is just a child."

"A child? Ha! She stopped being a child the second Yoshiro was consieved."

"I wonder about you sometimes Mizuki."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you are a person whose motives are questioned."

"My motives are pure."

"By whose standards yours or societies?"

"Mine."

**Okay my peeps, chapter four is finished. Oh, by the way the pecan pie recipe is for real. Try it!Coming up next is Naruto's first day of school. I wonder what will happen. Whatever comes to mind that's what! There is a method to my madness. Naruto is able to use the Kyuubi's chakra, how will his life change once he finds out that Kyuubi is the source. You will see in later chapters. Until next time, I love you!^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good day my friends. This is chapter five. I command you to read it and love it. No back sass or sad faces. Enjoy the words as they dance upon your mind. I really like you guys. Woo I love You!^.^**

Chapter Five

The sun rose high into the sky signaling to the citizens of Konoha that it was a new day. For some it was just the usual routine, but for Naruto it was his first day of academy and he was nervous. He quietly walked next to Iruka as they made their way to the school. They had left Yoshiro with Iruka's mother; that took over an hour. Yoshiro was not happy about his mommy not being present and Iruka's bad mood was not making it better. When they arrived Iruka lead Naruto to the dean's office to find out where his classroom is. After a half an hour of glares, crude remarks, and irritation the secretary finally told Naruto where he needed to go. As Naruto left he heard the secretary say to the dean,

"I can't believe that putrid monster was allowed to attend the academy."

_'Why does everyone hate me?'_

He slowly made his way to his classroom, when he got to room 209 he heard a familiar voice.

_'Iruka!_'

He slowly opened the door and was greeted by dozens of eyes staring at him. Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Class, this is Naruto Uzamaki our new student. Will you please sit next to Sasuke? He's the one by the window with black hair."

"Yes, Iruka."

"Iruka-Sensei, from now on."

"Sorry."

Naruto sulkily walked to his seat and Iruka continued his lesson on channeling chakra, which Naruto had already learned from his mother. So, since he already knew this he decides to take a nap. Thus began his legacy of being 'dead last'. During his nap Naruto met a very interesting someone.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a dank room. The ceiling had thousands of leaky pipes that looked to lead in every direction possible. The floor was flooded due to the leaky pipes above. Naruto was up to his knees in water. As Naruto took in his surroundings he did not realize that he was being watched.

_'What is this place?'_

_**'My prison.'**_

_'Who said that?'_

_**'Turn around and you'll find out.'**_

When Naruto turned around he was greeted by a huge and evil face. Shocked by the sight he fell back and the creature let out a chuckle. The creature stepped out of the shadows to reveal a fox with nine tails with a sinister aura.

_**'Hey kit. Do you know who I am? I guess you don't by the look on your face. I'm the reason why they hate you; want to kill you. I'm the reason why they even fear you. The fox that nearly put an end to the village of Konoha only eight years ago. I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'**_

_'What are you doing in here?'_

_**'As I said before, this is my prison.'**_

_'Why am I your prison?'_

_**'The Fourth Hokage sealed me within you to save the village.'**_

_'I don't understand. Where am I?'_

_**'At this moment we are in your mind.'**_

_'How are you able to talk to me?'_

_**'The minute you used my chakra was the minute you and I were able to communicate.'**_

_'Well, if we were able to talk to each other then, why didn't you say something?'_

_**'I didn't feel like it.'**_

_'So you're the reason I'm able to use two elements and why my life is absolute hell!'_

_**'Now, now. Can you really say that your life is absolute hell? What about your mother and younger brother?'**_

_'I guess you're right.'_

_**'Guess? You pathetic whelp! I am right. You have two people who love you for who you are and...'**_

_'Neither of them know about you!'_

_**'Wench! If I attacked this pathetic village eight years ago and your mother is sixteen. Do you not think that she would have witnessed the destruction that occurred?'**_

_'If she knows why didn't she tell me?'_

_**'It is against the law for anyone who was witness to the events that occurred to speak of it. If they do they will be killed.'**_

_'So, she's only protecting herself.'_

_**'Humans can be such pitiful creatures.'**_

_'What?'_

_**'If your mother wanted to protect herself then she would not have taken you in that night. She would not have risked being exiled by protecting you from the frumpy looking woman in the shoe store.'**_

_'How do you know all this?'_

_**'I'm apart of you, I see and hear everything. This is why you are still alive.'**_

_'Meaning?'_

_**'When you were still an infant; unable to take care of yourself, I was there protecting you, and keeping you alive. Don't tell me that you believe that the old man was the one who saved your life all those times.'**_

_'Well, I...just...'_

_**'Humph! No appreciation whatsoever. He stopped them from beating on you, I was the one who healed the wounds that they gave you every time they attacked you kit.'**_

_'How many people know about you?'_

_**'Everyone who was there and old enough to remember.'**_

_'That's a lot of people.'_

_**'It's only three fourths of the village population.'**_

_'You say that like it's only a small portion.'_

_**'He, he. Well kit that's the truth. Oh and I advise you to wake up. Your snoring is disrupting class.'**_

_'Oh. See ya.'_

_**'Bye kit.'**_

Back in the classroom Iruka was glaring at Naruto who was stirring from his nap. When Naruto was fully awake he was greeted by piece of chalk thrown at his forehead_._ The class burst out in laughter. Dead last and loser were heard and Naruto's face turned a beet red. Oh, how he wished that his mom was there to comfort him. After that incident Naruto decided to never fall asleep in Iruka-Sensei's class again. From now on he will keep his eyes open and ignore him. Yup, that's what he'll do, ignore him.

When it came around to lunch Naruto felt more out of place than he ever did before. No one would let him sit with him so he had to settle for a seat near the trash can. This made lunch not only lonely but stinky too. The kids took advantage of this and pretended to accidentally spill and throw their trash on him. Good thing he wasn't wearing his favorite outfit or some would have gotten hurt. After, lunch he went back to class reeking and covered in filth. When Iruka saw this, all he did was sigh in frustration. How was he supposed to teach a student who did not even want to learn, but little did he know that Naruto already knew the material. So, Naruto went throughout his day getting laughed at and picked on, when the day was finally over he went straight home and sat down in front of the apartment door. Tears began to swell up in his eyes and his vision became blurry. He missed his mommy, even if he only had known her for a week.

_'I hope she's okay.'_

After a good cry he got to go to Iruka's house, so that he would not get worried. That is if he even cared. As Naruto exited the apartment building, he noticed that it was already dark out. When he got back to Iruka's, Naruto was greeted by Yoshiro, who was happy to see him and a very ticked off Iruka.

"Naruto!"

"Where have you been?"

"Home."

"Naruto, you can't just run of like that. You are my responsibility and if Tsamaie found out that I lost you, she would kill me! Literally!"

"Sorry. I'm going to take a shower. Yoshiro stay here and be good."

"Naruto what happened today?"

"Like you care."

Naruto turned and left the living room leaving a confused and worried Iruka behind. When Naruto got in the shower he let his mind wander and was greeted by Kyuubi.

_**'Hello, kit.'**_

_'Hey, Kyuubi.'_

_**'Bad day? You look like crap.'**_

_'First day of school and everything went straight to hell.'_

_**'Well, at least you learned something today.'**_

_'What do you mean. My mom has already taught me everything.'_

_**'I mean, that first impressions are the lasting ones.'**_

_'Great'_

_**'Isn't it?'**_

_'What do you want anyway?'_

_**'Nothing really. Just felt like popping in.'**_

_'Well, your popping in labeled me as a freak for the rest of my life.'_

_**'Do you mean what happened in school today or what happed eight years ago?'**_

_'Both. I'm leaving. Talk to you later.'_

_**'Whatever kit.'**_

Out of his mind scape, Naruto washed himself several times, until the stench that was on him went away. Once he was satisfied with his smell, he got out and put on his favorite pajamas. When he exited the bathroom he found Yoshiro sitting outside the door drawing a picture. To Naruto, it looked like he was drawing different sized beans with arms, legs, eyes, and mouths. When Yoshiro was done he handed the work of art to his big brother. Naruto looked at it and finally noticed that Yoshiro drew a picture of their family. The biggest bean was their mom, the second bean was himself, and the smallest bean was Yoshiro. Naruto smiled, this made his day. Though Yoshiro was still a baby he knew when someone was sad and how to cheer them up.

"Thanks, Yoshi."

"Not a problem."

Naruto picked up his little brother and they headed into the kitchen to see what the delicious smell that was in the air was. When they entered the kitchen they found Iruka at the stove pan roasting some chicken and cooking some rice and vegetables. They sat down at the table and waited for dinner to be done.

After dinner, Naruto took Yoshiro into the bathroom so he could get a bath. He had food just about everywhere on his body, even in his belly button. Yes, Yoshiro had placed food in his belly button, a pea to be exact.

"Were you going to save it for later?"

"Mommy."

"Mommy does not want belly button food."

"Oh."

So he took the pea from Naruto's hand and ate it. Naruto stared in disbelief. His little brother was too wired. When he finally got Yoshiro's clothes off, after a few minutes of him putting them back on, he turned on the water to fill up the tub, but while he was checking the water, Yoshiro made a break for it and ran into the living room butter ball naked. Iruka who was sitting on the couch looked up to see Yoshiro dancing and singing. He got up to take Yoshiro back to the bathroom, but before he could grab him, he ran off. Naruto, noticing that Yoshiro was missing ran out into the living room to find Yoshiro running around the living room naked and Iruka chasing him. Naruto joined in the chase. It wasn't until five minutes later when they were able to herd him into the bathroom and Iruka quickly closed the door once Naruto was in there with him. Yoshiro took his bath and put on his pajamas when he was done. All that running around made him really sleepy, so once he got dressed, Naruto took him to the guest bedroom that they were staying in and placed him in the bed. After getting his little brother settled he went to the living room to say goodnight to Iruka. When he entered he saw Iruka talking to Mizuki. He quickly went back into the room and with the door cracked, listened in on their conversation.

"How's it going with the kid and it?"

"You mean Yoshiro and Naruto," said Iruka with an irritated tone.

"Ha! So, when is Tsamaie coming back?"

"In two days. Why?"

"Just asking. So, that means you have two more days of misery."

"Did you come here to be annoying or do you want something?"

"Just came for a friendly chat."

"You don't know how to have a friendly chat."

"Man, Iruka, you make me sound like an evil person."

"And you're not."

"Heh."

"That's not an answer."

"Do you really think that Tsamaie will fall for you if she knew about the way you talk about her children?"

"She's sixteen. She does not really care about them.'

"Tell that to Hana."

"Huh?"

"The woman she nearly choked out for making Yoshiro cry and threating to beat upon Naruto with a broom."

"Oh."

"So, now that you know that she is serious about her boys, I advise you to leave her alone."

"What! Why?"

"Like I said before, she is just a child and you need to leave her alone."

"Hmm. I will when she tells me herself."

"Do you really want to go through that?"

"Shut up. Tsamaie is going to fall for me and once I get want I'll leave her alone."

"You're sick."

"No. I just know how to get what I want."

"It's getting late and the kids are trying to sleep so..."

"All right, I'll go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Mizuki let himself out and headed home with an evil smirk on his face.

_'That blood line and that body will be mine.'_

Back at Iruka's, Naruto could not believe what he had just heard. That sick pervert was trying to get with his mom. His mom! From that moment on Mizuki was on his enemy list.

_'No sick pervert is going to touch my mom. I'll kill them first!'_

After checking on Yoshiro, Naruto crawled on to his side of the bed and fell asleep. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for everyone.


End file.
